Farming
This article tries to explain all about growing crops. In Creativerse you can grow Crops and cook Food from them since update R22 in September 2015. Food is mainly needed to feed the Pets you have tamed, so you can harvest from them. However food can also give your player-character specific buffs that will help with survival in Creativerse. Obtaining Seeds Currently there are 4 kinds of crops in Creativerse: Wheat, Turnips, Crisphead Lettuce and Horned Melons. Wheat Seeds will occasionally be found when plucking Tallgrass or Savannah Tallgrass. The other seeds can currently only be gained by processing crops you have found into seeds in the Processor. 1 Crop will be processed into 2 Seeds each. Tilling Land Seeds can only be planted on acreage/farmland. For that soil has to be tilled. For tilling you will need a Plow. The recipe to craft the Plow will be unlocked by crafting/taking an Obsidian Mining Cell. Crafting the Plow (with 2 Stone Rods, 2 Obsidian (ore) and 2 (blocks of) Stone) will then unlock the recipe for the Cooking Station. To use it you have to equip the Plow(-ability) by right-clicking it after putting it into a quickslot. That will "ready" the Plow like it was a weapon, and you can use it on a tillable block by left-clicking and holding down the left mouse-button for 4 seconds. Currently you can till blocks of Dirt, Mud and/or green Grass (not Dead Grass nor Savannah Grass though). If a block is arable, then a cyan-blue "X" will show up over that block. You can place these blocks yourself and then till them, they don't have to be "naturally" generated blocks. Even if you aim at the side or underside of a block, the Plow(-ability) will always plough the upper side of the block. Tilled land also can't be rotated to the side or upside down by usual means. It can be rotated sideways though to make it easier for you to perceive where each block ends and then next one starts. You can find or place such plowable blocks in(to) different biomes. Crops do not need light to grow in Creativerse, and you can even plant them underground. Still the Lava layer is unsuitable, because it is too hot, also cold biomes with snow or ice (for example ordinary Canyons are okay, but in snowy canyons or if there's ice all around, seeds won't grow; also Swamplands and biomes created too high up (over 150) won't do. The Plow-tool will loose a little bit of durability (or power) with every usage until it will fall apart. One plow can till 100 blocks of land until it's gone. Planting Seeds To plant Seeds, put them into any quick-slot, select that and put the seeds onto the tilled land with right-click. Only one seed of a stack will then be planted each. Take care not to stand directly on a block of tilled land when trying to plant a seed on it. You should plant Seeds on "Tilled Land" as soon as possible, otherwise the tilled land is going to turn to Dirt (even former Mud will do that) after a short while, and then perhaps into green Grass if another block of Grass is close... Tilled land can be re-used (seemingly unlimited times) if you plant new seeds quickly enough after harvesting crops that you have grown there before. To keep the land tilled and keep it from changing into Dirt, you can place torches on it for example after you tilled it or harvested from it until you have collected the seeds to plant. Watering Seeds Growing seeds start to sparkle soon after being placed (ripe crops will sparkle even stronger). But if no moisture is near, the Seeds will stay "Fallow" (written in red letters at the bottom of your screen over the quick-slots if you look at the seeds) and won't grow. Water, Bog Water or Mineral Water can be used to water seeds. The moisture needs to be placed directly next to the block of tilled land, at least corner touching corner. Anyhow the moisture (water) can also be one block under/below the tilled land. Water needs at least an Obsidian Mining Cell to be scooped, for Mineral Water a Lumite Mining Cell is needed. So for beginners it might be a good idea to till land right next to water like lakes or one block above the water (starting from the shore). But better do not place blocks, till and plant seeds on them directly into water too quickly, because solid blocks can dissolve in liquids and such the seeds might be lost! Fertilizing Seeds Seeds will grow into plants after being planted even if you go offline. Fertilizing crops will speed up their growth. Wheat grows fastest, Horned melons grow the slowest of all crops (as of R25 in November 2015). Wheat needs approx. 50 minutes (real-life-time) to grow from seeds into ripe plants, even if you're offline. Lettice needs about 60 minutes, Turnips not much longer (ca. 61 minutes), Horned Melons need ca. 90 minutes until they're ripe. Currently only Pigsy Droppings can be used as fertilizer, and these are only available from Pigsy Pets, so you need to tame Pigsies and harvest them to get fertilizer. Fertilizer can be used (put into a quickslot, select and then right-click) directly on the seeds you have planted to make them grow into sprouts immediately. Fertilizer can also be used on seedlings (first stage of growth) to spurt their growth into sprouts. But don't wait too long with fertilizing, because after your crops have grown into sprouts they won't accept fertilizer anymore. Harvesting Crops You can harvest crops as soon as they are "Ripe" (you can see the description at the bottom of your screen above the quickslots when looking at the crops). To harvest, pull the seeds with left-click like you take/mine all other blocks in Creativerse. You might want to de-equip your Power Cell first so you won't accidentally also pull the tilled land too. If you wait longer (ca. 24 hours of real-life-time), then the crops will turn into "Grown" crops, and will give a little less harvest than during their optimal "ripe"-stage. Fallow Seeds Seeds will stay "Fallow" (it says so in red letters if you look at the seeds) if they cannot grow into crops at that place. Like when water is not touching the block of tilled land that you have planted the seeds on. Seeds will also stay fallow on the Lava layer, as it is seemingly too hot for them to grow into plants, Seeds also won't grow in cold, snowy and icy environments, neither on tilled land that is too high up in the sky (over 150 blocks, type // to learn about your exact coordinates), but seeds will stay fallow in these environments as well; even when you moisture them with mineral water that won't freeze. Heating up the tilled land in cold or high environment (like by placing hardened lava or the like) does not always help. Crops might also not grow in Swamplands (which is not the fault of the bog water though). Fallow Seeds cannot be fertilized, so don't worry about wasting fertilizer. Crops do not need artificial illumination, therefore they can also grow just fine underground on tilled land with moisture nearby, even on the Corruption layer. Other forms of "Farming" Additionally to all of that that you can currently grow 3 kinds of trees from Saplings and you can grow Beeswax from Queen Bees. Also many Flowers will continually (slowly) spawn ingame, so you can build "farms" from leaves for them, plus you can even "farm" Treasure Chests and/or specific Creatures in arenas that you built yourself. It was said in R2 that Red Mushrooms regrow too, which might also apply to Tundra Flowers and Savannah Flowers, however they do not seem to grow well (if at all) on player-made planes... In a way one could say that Ice (for slopes or even "railways" built with Fans) can be "farmed" from Water, as well as Hardened Lava from liquid Lava. Even Coal and somehow Diamond Ore can be "farmed" (from Tar).